fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 Switch
| predecessor = | modes = Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer | ratings = ESRB: PEGI: CERO: | media = Nintendo Switch Catridge Digital Download | input = Joy-Con Nintendo Switch Pro Controller |}} This page is made by Bluetiger0824. Do not edit this page unless you got my permission to do it or just fixing a spelling error or adding categories. If you made large edits without permission you will be warned on your talk page. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments. Mario Kart 9 is an upcoming racing game in the Mario Kart series developed and published by Nintendo released for the Nintendo Switch. It is the tenth installation in the main series and the fifteenth installation if including the arcade games. Some new features in the game is the Drifting Bar, which will show how long the player needs to drift until the sparks appear or change colours. The bar will start to rise up as soon as the player starts drifting, and the bar will change colours when the sparks appear. An another new addition is the Red Sparks, named Ultra Mini-Turbo, which is obtainable after purple sparks appear. It provides a 4-second boost. Because an additional level of the sparks, Mini-Turbos are now renamed Mirco-Turbos; Super Mini-Turbos are now renamed Mini-Turbos, and Ultra Mini-Turbos are now renamed Super Mini-Turbos. Gameplay Players can choose their characters, which each have their own base stats. Some courses may even change the stats slightly. As the player progresses on the game, more characters and vehicle parts are unlocked for play. 12 players can join in a race, like Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 (or 6 & 8 players VS races or battle is also available). Items can be dragged from item boxes that can help or hinder the player if the player is being hit by an item. Higher places usually receive some weak items, such as the Banana or the Green Shell. Lower place usually receive strong items, such as the Star of Triple Mushroom. The gameplay is very similar to Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. Players can choose their vehicle body (or kart), tires, gliders and propellers. Gliders can be used when the player reaches some gliding parts of the course, and will activate their glider when the player touches a blue boost pad. The glider can be used to glide over some large gaps of the course. The propellers can be now chosen, unlike and , which uses the default propellers while driving underwater. The player can choose not to choose the propellers, and this action will not affect the stats. But when the player needs to go underwater, there will be not propeller and the player will drive really slow. Like Mario Kart 7 & Mario Kart 8, players can collect coins during races, but without the limit that how many coins can be collected in a race. Tricks and Mini-Turbos are here, too. Like Mario Kart 8, players can post their highlights of their races in MK9TV. Players can watch their highlight reels of their races or other player's highlight reels. Here, is the point spread comparison for all the games in the Mario Kart series, including the 6, 8, and 12 players GP. Game Modes Grand Prix Players race with 11 CPUs in a 4-race cup. The available engine classes are , , , , and . The higher the number, the faster the race and harder the CPUs. Mirror Mode uses 150cc as a base, but all tracks are mirrored. Reverse Mode also uses 150cc as a base, but the player play the tracks in the opposite direction. The default engine classes in the game were , and . To unlock and , the player must obtain all gold trophies in the engine class. To unlock , the player must obtain all gold trophies in either Mirror Mode or Reverse Mode. Time Trials Players race in solo in race tracks and tries to complete the course using the least time as possible. When the time trial starts, players are given a Triple Mushroom for shortcuts. The player can choose to race with a Nintendo Staff Ghost, the player's own ghost, or other player's ghost it they had posted their times online. After a race has finished, the player can choose to post their times online or keep it private. Time Trials can be only played in , unless the player unlocked . VS Race Players can race with other players for fun, or to collect coins with custom race rules, like the engine class or the CPU difficulty, etc. Players can also save down their custom rules if the player always uses the same rule for VS Races. Only tracks unlocked in the Garnd Prix can be unlocked here. Story Mode A completely new mode. Players will play in a world that follows the game's storyline. Players can choose which character to be on adventure (only the ones that are already unlocked and also on the Mario's team). The story is about the Mushroom Kingdom Race, where Mario and co. are invited to join the race. Now Bowser is really angry because he is not invited. He ruined the entire Mushroom Kingdom and threw Mario and co. to a faraway land and the Toads ran away to nowhere and he said, "HOPE YOU HAVE FUN RACING!". After awhile, some Toads came to the place where Mario and co. are thrown and told them that there is a switch in the Mushroom Kingdom and if pressed, the entire Muhsroom Kingdom will be rebuilt. But the switch requires a key to activate it, but they can't find the key. Now Mario and co. set of for an adventure and find the key. To accomplish this, players will need to travel through various lands freely in maps in their karts and complete missions through the way. When the player reaches a specific spot, a mission will start, which takes place on the land the player is driving on. When all the normal missions are completed in an area, Bowser will send a boss to the area the player is driving on a attack the player. Areas TBA Battle The player can choose different types of battle modes to play. Players can play these battle arenas in up to 16 battle stages, 8 being new ones and the other 8 being retro ones. Balloon Battle The most basic battle mode in the game that appeared in every Mario Kart game so far. All players start with 5 balloons, and players need to use items to hit other players and earn points. Players being hit will lose a balloon. When the player has no more balloons, the player will die and their points will be cut down by half, and the player will respawn with 3 balloons after 5 seconds. The player with the most points when the time runs out is the winner. Players can't get balloons unless using a Mushroom/Star and touch another player or using a to jump over a player and get one balloon from the player. Coin Runners A mode introduced in . Players need to collect the most coins as possible before the time runs out. When the player gets hit by an item or go out of bounds, the player will lose 3-8 coins. Players can also steal up to 5 coins if they use a Mushroom or a Star. Bob-omb Blast A mode introduced in At the start of the game, players are given 5 balloons as lives. Players can get Bob-ombs through item boxes instantly and the player can hold up to 10 Bob-mobs at a time. Player can now throw their Bob-ombs at other players and earn points. Being hit by a Bob-omb causes the player to lose a balloon. Running out of balloons will cause the player to respawn with 3 balloons and their points are chopped down by half. Players can snatch other player's balloons using a Mushroom, Star or a . The Bob-ombs the player (or team, in team battle) thrown will not hurt the player or teammates. Shine Thief A mode introduced in A Shine Sprite will be randomly spawned somewhere in the battle stage. Now players need to get the Shine Sprite and be the first one to hold the Shine Sprite for 30 seconds (45 in team battle) and avoid being hit by items. If the Shine holder gets hit by an item, the player will lose the Shine and the other players can get it. Using a Mushroom or a Star on the Shine holder can also get the shine instantly. Whenever a player can hold the Shine Sprite for 30 seconds or when 5 minutes passed and nobody can hold the Shine for 30 seconds, the game ends. Renegade Roundup A new mode introduced in and its gameplay is like 'cops and robbers'. One team, know as the Authorities, needs to catch the Renegades roaming free around the stage using the Piranha Plants pernamently attached to their kart. The other team, know as the Renegades, needs to avoid being caught by the Authorities. Captured Renegades will stay in serval floating cells around the battle stage and wait for the other Renegades to free them by driving on a switch with a key on it, located directly under the cell. When the Renegades are freed, they will have a speed boost to escape. The Authorities win if they can catch all of the Renegades before the time runs out and the Renegades win if one is still roaming free when the time runs out. Online One or two players can also play with other players around the world. Worldwide Players can race with 11 other racers in the world. The race uses custom rules that cannot be changed (like an online VS mode). Online Battles can be also be played. Regional Players can also race with 11 other racers, but only in their region. The rules are the same as Worldwide mode. Friends Players can race with their friends in Worldwide, Regional or Tournaments. Friends can also create a friend room with custom rules. Tournements In here, players can create their tournaments with custom rules (e.g. Number of races, Group shuffling, which region, etc.) and allows other players to join. Characters All the playable characters in Mario Kart 9. The game features 16 starting characters. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Bluetiger0824's Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart 9 Switch Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Handheld Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Online Games